Daddy's Girl
by cosmictwilight
Summary: [COMPLETE]We all know how Vegeta is stubborn well that all changes when his little princess named Bra is born. How does the way he treat her, affect her? Does this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for Bra?
1. A newborn Saiyan

**Daddys Girl**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 1 **- A New Addition  
  
-------------  
Sitting in the waiting room of the Satan City Hospital. Oh yes this was just the place our favourite Saiyan Prince would like to be spending his day. AS if, he would much rather be sparring. Something inside him told him that he would enjoy the birth of his Demi Saiyan Brat. Vegeta narrowed his eyes and looked across the room. He spotted Goku next to ChiChi who he had dubbed the Harpy. He smirked to himself.  
  
"Kakerot, when this is over you have a blasted appointment with me, and my gravity room" Vegeta sneered  
  
"But Vegeta, Bulma's giving birth to your second child" Goku said innocently "Isn't that more important?" Goku asked as a deafly scream filled the hospital. Videl who was sitting next to Gohan jumped. Looking at her you could tell that she was obviosly pregnant 4 monthes at least.  
  
"Damn that Woman, if Vegeta doesn't kill her I will" Videl snapped as she felt Gohan wrap his arm around her waist. "What?"  
  
"Don't be like that" Gohan answered  
  
"Oh give me a break cut of the mushy crap" Vegeta said as he was hit on the head with a frypan. "Ouch Harpy what was..." Vegeta started but he was hit on the head again. "Ouch control her Kakerot"  
  
At this moment a teenage Trunks and Goten walked up to the group smiling. Trunks had a peice of paper in his hand as did Goten.  
  
"You sure look happy Trunks?" Gohan asked  
  
"Course i do, that hot looking nurse just gave me her phone number" Trunks answered, "Has mom given birth yet?" a deadly scream filled the halls. Trunks sweatdropped. "I guess not"  
  
"You got that right" Videl snapped "And if she doesn't i'll personally kill her and the brat she's carrying"  
  
To break the tension. Goku did what he could think of and laughed. Just so happened that the others did too.  
  
"Whoa Videl, you sounded just like Dad for a second" Trunks teased.  
  
Videl's eyes flared, her ki was flaring. Gohan was beside her calming her down through his bond.  
  
~Calm Down Shorty~ Gohan said  
  
~Gohan...~  
  
~Yeah~  
  
~Get the hell out of my mind~   
  


****

  
  
It was almost two hours later when Vegeta entered the room in which his wife was laying in. When he entered he almost sighed at the fact that Bulma was now finally asleep. He walked over to the crib that was placed beside the bed and looked down at the bundle. It was pink, and most of all it had a tail.  
  
"Hmm, Welcome to the unfortunate world Brat" he whispered  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Bulma asked sitting up.  
  
"You look like Crap Woman" Vegeta whispered placing his hand into the crib. The child immediatly rolled over and held onto his thumb."What do you mean she? I'll have nothing to do with another wretchard woman"  
  
"I think you will with her" Bulma teased, "Can you pass her here?"  
  
Vegeta nodded none the less and picked the child up. Her eye's were closed, her Ki wasn't that strong, but strong enough. As he handed the child to Bulma he smirked.  
  
"She's gonna need training to beat Kakarots Brats Brat"  
  
"Whatever you say" Bulma whispered, "Hiya Sweetie, I'd like you to meet your prick of your father"  
  
And almost as if on cue, the little girl began to wail.  
  
"She's definatly a daddy's girl"  
  
"What do you mean now?"  
  
"She loves you"  
  
"I don't care i don't associate with wretchard woman, she'll be as bad as you and the Harpy combined"  
  
Bulma smiled to herself. "Well beats being an arrogant Saiyan Prince from Hell"  
  
At that moment Trunks walked in with a bouquet of flowers. He smiled at his mother. He walked over to her and hugged her.  
  
"Hello Son, i'd like you to meet your baby sister" Bulma said passing the child to her eldest. "Her names Bra"  
  
"Why was i expecting that?" Trunks asked as his mother smiled. "She's gonna look like you"  
  
"Tell me about it" Vegeta drawled "I'd rather die, your training her boy, you or Kakarots second brat"  
  
"Which reminds me, ChiChi and Goten are outside as are Goku, Videl and Gohan.." Trunks trailed off  
  
"AND YOU HAVENT LET THEM IN YET, SEND THEM IN" Bulma snapped Trunks handed the baby to his mother and went out into the hall.  
  
"Vegeta promise me one thing?" Bulma asked  
  
"What is it now woman?"  
  
"You'll protect her with your life"  
  
"Oh brother"  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
**Lady Lunic**: Okay well this is my first try at a fic with Vegeta in it. I must admit he's not one of my favourite characters but i think there's more then meets the eye, and he adores his little princess too much.  
  
Also if your familar with the dub you'll know that i didn't use the name Bulla......Oi what were they thinking, Sounds like the name of an Ice Cream brand Down here in Australia.   
  
I'm actually writing this because im suffering writers block with my other fic 'Walk Me Home'. Sad.  
  
Please review sorry this is short, but it's the first chapter. Thanks. 


	2. Bra's First Word

**Daddys Girl**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
  
I would also like to apologise for the lateness in updating. I have had so much school work and have not been home to write. (I was threatened by a reviewer not to say i had writers block:P).  
  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 1 **- Bra's First Word  
  
-------------  
8 monthes after the birth of the second child of Bulma and Vegeta and she still cried. Only thing is she only cried when her father wasn't around and that was most of the time.  
  
"Damnit she's more and more like her father everyday" Bulma said as she cradled the child in her arms. She looked across the room as she saw Gohan working on the paperwork she'd given him. Gohan was kind of like her partner in the Capsule Corporation business, and she smiled when he reached over into the pram next to his desk. He would look after his daughter until Videl finished her lessons for the day. She walked over to him.  
  
"She's gorgeous and quiet too" Bulma said  
  
"Thanks, Bra's gonna look just like you though" Gohan said  
  
"I know, but she's a really Daddy's girl"   
  
"How's Vegeta coping with her being so clingy"  
  
"Like that Jerk would know, he's never here"  
  
"What does he do in his spare time anyway?"   
  
"What else? Train to beat your father"  
  
"Is it alright if i take some of these notes home tonight to finish"  
  
"I don't see why not" Bulma answered as the child in the pram cried. Gohan smiled as he picked up the child. He picked up a bottle of the desk and began to feed her.  
Bra was healthy baby girl and she was now on the bottle. Not only that but she was a smart one too. She was palying with blocks already, she was putting puzzles together, and she was kicking alot. That comes from her mother. The smartarse attidude was from her father.   
  
"You are your fathers daughter" Bulma answered   
  
"You got that right" a voice called from the kitchen. Bulma was frightened when she heard it, but eased when she realised it was just Vegeta. Wait a minute Vegeta was home, now? It wasn't dinner time. What was he doing out of the GRavity room now.   
  
She smirked at him. "So you decided to play some role in your daughters life"   
  
"Not really, where's my food" Vegeta said as dropped his bag on the floor.   
  
"Woman" Bra said   
  
"No, No,No sweetie, that's not a nice word to....." Bulma said as shock hit her. "Bra just spoke"   
  
"Woman" Bra repeated   
  
"You mean she hasn't done that before?" Vegeta asked   
  
"Woman"   
  
"No, she's only 8 monthes old" Bulma answered as she ran to the desk and pulled out a book and a pen. "ok whats the time?"   
  
"Blasted Woman check for yourself?" Vegeta answered, '_That's my princess_' he thought to himself   
  
"All you gotta do is look at the clock what is the bloody time? " he just stared. "If you don't tell me then your sleeping on the sofa"  
  
"11:30" Vegeta mumbled  
  
"Day?"  
  
"....."  
  
"What's the day Vegeta?" Bulma asked raising her voice.   
  
"Monday" he mumbled  
  
"Good and her first word is" Bulma said   
  
"Women" Bra answered  
  
Bulma dropped to the ground in shock.   
  
"Tell me about it" Vegeta answered with a smirk.  
  
_________________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Sorry it's so short i promise the next one will be much longer, please forgive me. I've got a few chapters ahead already planned and will be upp as soon as possible.  
  
Gotta any thoughts, idea's, flames, i need all of them to make it better. Thanks c ya.  
  
OH Review me if you can it would be ever so nice of you. 


	3. Bra's First Step

**Daddys Girl**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 2 **- Bra's First Step   
  
Bra being the girl she is, liked to get into mischeif, her partner in crime Pan Son ofcourse. The two were practically inseprable. They were always causing trouble.  
  
There best one was the time that they put glue into Vegeta's hair gel. And Vegeta didn't realize until he couldn't remove his hand from his hair.   
  
Bulma had thouroughly enjoyed this moment and managed to catch some moment on tape.  
  
Bulma sat at the table in Capsule Corporation spping her coffee. She looked at Videl across from her and both girls got a huge smile on their face and then broke out in laughter.  
  
"It was funny wasn't it?" Videl asked  
  
"Oh yeh" Bulma answered as two two year old toddlers walked up to the two. Pan pulled on Videl's pants, Videl looked down at her.  
  
"What's up munchkin" Videl asked putting her daughter on her lap. Bulma did the same with Bra.  
  
"Daddy's clothes are gonna stick to him" Bra said proudly  
  
"That's her father coming out in her" Videl answered as Bulma laughed  
  
"WAy to go Bra"   
  
All four girls giggled.  
  
A strained scream was heard from the floor above.  
  
"I'M GONNA SEND THAT BRAT OF YOURS INTO THE OTHER WORLD WOMAN!!!"  
  
"Oh i remember when Bra first took her first step" Bulma said  
  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
Bra of about 1 year old was sitting with Pan on a blanket, PAn was suckling on a bottle and Bra was sucking on a dummy.  
  
Bulma knelt down 2 feet froom the child. "Come on Sweetie are you gonna try and walk to me"  
  
"I'll have nothing in common with a weakling who can't even walk" Vegeta hollared from his spot over in the corner. Goku was beside him.  
  
"VEGETA!!"Bulma hissed  
  
"WHAT NOW WOMAN!!" Vegeta argued  
  
As the couple were arguing, Bra managed to stand up onto her feet. She moved one foot infront fo the toher, and so on.  
  
"UH MOM DAD" Trunks cut in  
  
"BUTT OUT OF THIS!!"BUlma and Vegeta snapped as they faced eachother again.  
  
Before they knew it, a tiny pair of hands hand pulled on Vegeta's Spandex clothes.Both looked down at the child.  
  
"WOMAN!!!" Bra answered  
  
"HUH?" Bulma sweatdropped as she dropped to the ground.She began to cry. "I spend the most time with her, why is an arrogant prick her favourite"  
  
"Get away from me Brat" Vegeta said as he picked up the child and dropped her on her mothers lap.  
  
**END FLASHBACK**  
  
"He won't admit it, but he really does care for her, no matter what she does she's his little princess" Bulma said  
  
"I've noticed" Videl smirked "He never really hated me either, Gohan says in a lot of ways i was like Vegeta, never wantedto fail or anything"  
  
"But you showed your emotions" Bulma said  
  
"Not at first it was Gohan who helped me at expressing them"  
  
"Mommy?" PAn asked  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Can we go home before mr Vegeta gets to us"  
  
_________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Sory about the long wait, i just havent had much time, but i will get more up on this since im on my two month school break at the moment. Oh and thanks for reviewing me too.  
  
And please criticise my work if you can it helps make me a better writer. 


	4. Bra's First Day at School

**Daddys Girl**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 3 **- Bra's First day of school  
Trunks rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers to cover his face. As he did so he felt a small pair of hands of poke him.  
  
"Ungh!!"He groaned as he rolled over. He kept getting poked. He opened his eyes and looked at the figure before him.  
  
"BRA!!!"He groaned again looking at the 6 year old child in front of him "Most of us like to sleep in, go bother Dad!!"  
  
"But Dad told me to piss off" Bra said, Trunks hit her gently over the head.  
  
"What has mom told you about repeating what dad says?"  
  
"Not to repeat anything that monkey prince says" bra answered looking at him. "Im gonna go wake mommy up now" and with that she ran off.  
Sitting at the kitchen table Bulma didn't look impressed. Morning just weren't her favourite times. Trunks came down stairs and sat across from his mom both sipping coffee.  
  
"Please tell me why we're up before mid day today?" Trunks asked  
  
"Bra's first day of school"Bulma whispered "Where's your father?"  
  
"BRAT!!!!!!"A strained voice came from upstairs. Bra came running down the stairs into the kitchen and hid under the table. Trunks laughed a little.  
  
"What'd you do this time munchkin?" Bulma asked her daughter.  
  
Bra kept looking around for Vegeta. 'I switched his sparring clothes for a new wardrobe"  
  
Vegeta walked down the stairs and into the kitchen ten minutes later.Bulma dropped her coffee mug which smashed on the ground.  
  
"What are you looking t?" Vegeta hollared "Where's is the wretchard Princess of all Saiyans?"  
  
There was a gasp from under the table. Vegeta reached under the table to get the child, but she was gone. He stood up and found Trunks smirking at him.  
  
"Boy what's to be smirking about?" Vegeta demanded  
  
"You'll find out soon enough" Trunks laughed. bulma giggled as she saw Bra floating up behind Vegeta.  
  
"Gotcha!!" Bra shouted, but was too slow as Vegeta managed to turn around and pinned her to the ground in one swift movement.  
  
"DADDY!!! GOT ME!!" Bra said laughing  
  
Vegeta stood up and held her up by her collar. "What'd i'd like to know is which one of you taught this brat to fly?"  
  
Trunks sweatdropped nervously.  
  
"Which one of Kakerots spawn taught her?"  
  
"Gohan!!" Bulma finished   
  
"What did i say, fighting is no place for a woman to be" Vegeta hollared  
  
"Gohan wa training Pan so i thought why not?" Bulma answered looking at her watch. "WE've gotta go"  
  
"WHere too?" Vegeta ordered  
  
"It's my first day of school DADDY!!" Bra said happily as she got out fo his grip.  
Bulma knelt down and hugged her daughter. "You be good alright"   
  
"Yes Mommy!!"  
  
Trunks hi fived the child. "Remember don't fly around the other kids"  
  
"Uh huh" Bra answered as she hugged her brother.  
  
Vegeta stood with his arms folded a tiny smile visable on his face.Bulma smirked she knew he was proud, deep down he really was.  
  
Bra looked up at Vegeta. He looked down and didn't know what came over him but he knelt down and hugged her tightly. Bra began to cry.  
  
"What are you blubbering for now Princess?"  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Daddy!!"  
  
"Don't be a wimp, no wimps are allowed in my family"  
  
Bra wiped awya her tears and hugged him again.  
  
"Have fun.." he whispered so low he thought only Bra could hear him. "Princess"  
  
And with that Bra ran off. Bulma walked over to Vegeta who was standing up again. He watched the little girl walk intot he classroom and put her bag on the bench before sitting down at a table. And for one moment Vegeta couldn't control his emotions as a lone tear trailed it's way down his cheek.  
________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic**: I hope you guys like this chapter, i really do like this one a lot, and im sorry for Vegeta being out of character in some parts.  
  
Please review if you can. 


	5. To Vegeta's Dismay

**Daddys Girl**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 5 **-To Vegeta's Dismay  
Bra hid behind a bush. Pan couldn't find her here, the bush was perfect it was short and tiny. Just right for her, didn't matter if you would see her hair out the top, it hid the rest of her fine   
  
"I'm gonna get you Bra!!"Pan shouted  
  
"No you won't" Bra shouted back  
  
"Yes i will"  
  
"No you want"  
  
"Yes i will"  
  
"No you..AHHHHHHHHHHH!!! you scared me" Bra screamed as PAn tagged her.  
  
"Tag your it"  
  
Bra flew up and began to chase after Pan. The two had palayd ever since they were born, and have so much in comman, especially when it comes to a certain Monkey Prince who has a soft spot for both of them.  
  
  
  
Videl was laughing, as was Bulma, both Gohan and VEgeta jsut sat at the table with similar looks on their faces which both said '_I'm going to kill you when i get you home_'.  
  
"That was pure gold"  
  
"Come on Brat lets spar"  
  
"Might as well beats getting embaressed here" Gohan said and took his shirt off he threw it at Videl.   
  
"Thanks sweetie, meet you out here in 20 minutes ok" videl teased  
  
"Yep, it wont take that long anyway"  
"I don't think it'll work" Pan said as she watched her best friend put the last picture up in the graviation room. The two loved to get back at Vegeta. Infact the look ont he mans face was priceless. This time was they're meanest prank yet. They were redecorating his gravitation room with pictures.   
  
"My Daddy and your Dad is coming, we better scram" Pan said grabbing the glue and scissors off the ground and running. Bra quickly followed her best friends mvoe and ran.  
  
Vegeta pressed the password in the door to the Gravitation Room. Gohan paused as he felt around and felt his daughters ki. Vegeta growled.  
  
He then typed the password in the door again and unlocked it before walking in.  
  
"What's up Vegeta?" Gohan asked  
  
"Someone's been in the Gravitation Room" Vegeta whispered  
  
"Vegeta but no one knows your password" Gohan said  
  
"Fool" Vegeta whispered again as he walked into the training facility. He looked around the room and stared. They're were pictures of Goku all over the room. The more he looked the more he remembered his hate for the Happy Go Lucky Saiyan.  
  
"Oh i hate him" Vegeta said  
  
Gohan laughed "Whoever it was, knows your pet hate"  
  
"Oh Shut Up Brat!!! I know who did this, it was those wretchard brats of ours" Vegeta said "I can practically smell them all over this room"  
  
"Pan would do that, not after she got in trouble for putting body wash into your hair gel"  
  
"I'm going get even with those brats if it's the last thing i do"  
Pan and Bra ran into the kitchen panting for air. Videl and Bulma stared.  
  
"What have you two been up to?" Videl asked  
  
Pan looked up at her mother with innocent eyes. "Nothing mommy, can we go home?"  
  
"After your father and Uncle Vegeta have finished their spar" Videl said  
That night Vegeta was in the bathroom. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the medicine cabnet and picked up a bottle of honey. He was going to get the princess back for breaking into his GR room.  
  
Smiling to himself, he placed the 'Shampoo' back in the cabnet and left the room waiting for his daughter to wash her hair. He knew she loved her hair, but she would pay for what she did.  
**1 hour later**  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" a woman screamed from the shower as she ran into the living room where Trunks, Goten and Bra sat.  
  
"Which one of you did this to my hair?" Bulma asked pointing to her sticky hair.  
  
"I don't know, but it smells nice" Goten said smiling  
  
"Now, tell me?" Bulma said   
  
"I don't know but i think my ears are decieving me, i thought i just heard Dad laugh" Trunks said  
  
  
  
Walking into the GR room, Trunks looked around eagerly, he had hear right, he saw his father in a fit of laugter, however that quickly ended when Bulma entered the room.  
  
"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?" Bulma snapped at her husband. He stared at her hair and paled. The prank had failed.  
  
"OH DAMNIT" he whispered as he saw Bra behind Bulma's legs. "That was meant for her!!"  
  
"VEGETA" Bulma hissed "I thought i told you, your not to get even with the children!! Your not setting a good enough example"  
________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic**: Sorry it's short as are all my other chapters but you get that. I hope you like, please let me know your thoughts too. 


	6. Father Daughter Bonding

**Daddys Girl**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
  
This is for all you who have reviewed, sorry the chapters arn't that long, but im keeping it short and sweet. Thanks.  
  
A big thank you too: **Meiko M, I.P. Freely,Trunks' Brat Baby, Bluddu4hel, SSJ5tigger,?????????, xX-wasabi-Xx, blakependragon, LightningStruckMyHeart, Jessie-kins, DBZhobbit and Bill** you have stuck by me, and i enjoy writing for all you guys.  
  
Also sorry for not posting any author ntoes on previous chapters, i jsut didn't have the time, cos i've been working non stop on my other fics Family Affairs, Operation Wiccan, Starting Out On a Journey and ofcourse Daddy's Girl.  
  
Sorry baout the html showing up, i fixed it up.  
  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 6 - Father Daughter Bonding**  
  
-------------  
What was a girl to do, being a thirteen year old who was just like her mother. Yes indeed young Bra Brief's loved to shop. She loved buying the clothes, looking at the clothes.   
  
This wasn't a phase Vegeta was pleased about. Bra had a habit of buying clothes that were too revealing, or that showed too much skin for Vegeta's liking.   
  
She didn't play many tricks on her father anymore it just didn't interest her that much, she however did have a thing for a certain brat with whom Vegeta didn't approve of. Well lets face it he's the son of the guy he'd most like to beat up. Wouldn't you be the same position.  
"BRA BREAKFAST!!!" Bulma shouted  
  
"OK MOM!!" Bra shouted back and ran down stairs wearing a lovely red two peice outfit with knee high boots. She arrived in the kitchen and saw her father and brother pigging out on the food. she sweatdropped. Vegeta looked up from his food, and smirked as she kissed his cheek.  
  
"Morning Daddy!!"Bra whispered before beggining to hum to herself.   
  
"Geez, this looks good mom!" bra said smiling at the plate her mother placed infront of her. On it lay enough bacon,eggs, pancakes, and toast to feed a saiyan.   
  
"Your welcome sweetie" Bulma said looking at her husband and son. "You know i wish all saiyans were like you?"  
  
"Why?" Bra asked "they can't all be as incredibly hot as me" both woman laughed.  
  
"No, i wish that they would eat like you, you know like slowly and not as large proportions"  
  
"But Dad and Trunks train all the time, i don't, not much anyway, just occasionally" Bra said taking a sip of the juice.  
  
"Sweetie, what do you have planned for today?"  
  
"Marron's gonna take me shopping in her new convertible, we're going to try and drago Pan along too"  
  
Vegeta looked up from his now empty plate. "That was great woman, now princess whats this i hear about you shopping?"  
  
"I'm going with Marron daddy" Bra said  
  
"No saiyan princess will share their spare time on a usless spawn of baldies, i'll take you to this so called talent you woman called shopping, i have to pick up a few blasted contraptions of my own" Vegeta hollared  
  
Bulma giggled. '_I think i know what?_' she thought to herself.  
**FLASHBACK**  
  
_One Week Earlier_  
  
Vegeta looked at himself in the mirror. He had a moustache, and he happened to like it alot. He felt it made him look more manly then his muscles did. His dad had a moustache, and now he was finally getting one.  
  
He walked out into the living room where he saw Bra looking through a magazine. She smiled as she circled all the clothes she was going to get.  
  
"Oh Hey Daddy?" she whispered surprising her father. "I've never told you before, but you should really shave that moustache off, it doesn't make you good looking, mom thinks so anyway" she put her book down and leaned on the edge of the sofa.  
  
"Do you think i care what the woman says?" Vegeta hollared  
  
"Probably not but i don't think it looks that good either" she turned and dropped herself on the sofa. "I'm not going to let you train me anymore, unless you get rid of it"  
  
He flinched. "who else is going to train you Princess?"  
  
"I don't know, Gohan said he'd be more then happy to train me" Bra smirked  
  
"Blasted Women, you all act alike!!"he mumbled walking off. She smirked to herself.  
  
"He'll get it done" she whispered  
  
**End Flashback**   
  
  
  
A little while later, Bra walked into Satan City Mall. She looked around eagerly. She latched onto her fathers arm and began pulling him in the direction '_Satan City Fashions_'   
  
Vegeta just 'hmpfed' as he looked around. He was after a certain '_blasted contraption_' as he put it.  
  
"Daddy don't you think this would look good on me?"Bra said  
  
He faced her. "Whatever princess" he said I'll meet you back here, i've got to get something" and with that he walked off.  
  
"But DADDY!!!" she called after him. He kept on walking. "You've got my key card!!!"  
The drive home was pretty much uneventful. Both were quiet. Bra, admiring all the clothes she'd bought.  
  
"Won't mom be surprised by all the clothes you bought me" Bra said smiling, she loved her dad dearly, and the daddy, daughter moments were great.  
  
"I don't remember saying you could buy half those clothes"  
  
She giggled. "And what did you buy you were gone a long time?"  
  
He blushed. "Uh..." he said nervously before putting on a serious face. "None of your buisiness princess"  
  
"Ok" Bra said smiling again.  
**The following morning**  
  
Vegeta looked at himself in the mirror. He looked pretty good. He put away '_his blasted contraption_' and walked into the main room.  
  
Sitting in the main room was ChiChi and Bulma both giggling. Bra sitting in front of them. Each girl froze when Vegeta walked in. Bra stared, Bulma smirked, and ChiChi stared.  
  
"Vegeta!!" ChiChi whispered  
  
"Daddy?" Bra whispered  
  
"Oh My God!!!" Bulma said "I'd forgotten what he'd looked like without his moustache" a smirk came over her face as she looked at her daughter. He would do anything she asked.  
  
"What are you three woman looking at?" Vegeta hollared  
  
"You look incredibly sexy without your moustache Vegeta" Bulma said seductively  
  
"Whatever where's the brat im up for a spar"  
  
____________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** ok so not much Vegeta torture, more of a Daddy, Daughter Bonding. i hope you like please let me know. Review if you can it would be ever so nice. 


	7. Sex Education

**Daddys Girl**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
  
This is for all you who have reviewed, sorry the chapters arn't that long, but im keeping it short and sweet. Thanks.  
  
A big thank you too: **Meiko M, I.P. Freely,Trunks' Brat Baby, Bluddu4hel, SSJ5tigger,?????????, xX-wasabi-Xx, blakependragon, LightningStruckMyHeart, Jessie-kins, DBZhobbit and Bill** you have stuck by me, and i enjoy writing for all you guys.  
  
Also sorry for not updating quickly, i havent been in the mood to write, i had a fuenral t go to on Wednesday, i had a death in the family and i was really upset. But i promise future ones will be up sooner.  
  
Sorry about the html showing up, i fixed it up.  
  
**Definitions:**  
Himes -Princess  
Onna - woman  
ki -energy  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 6 - Sex Education**  
  
-------------  
Vegeta watched his daughter as she flew flew across the gravity room. Her ki was increasing incredibly fast. And she was an equal match for Pan.   
  
Bra landed on the ground and wiped her face with a towel. "Are we done Daddy, Marron and I are going shopping tonight?"  
  
"Exactly what boys are going to be there?" Vegeta asked rudely as he watched his daughter carefully.   
  
"It's a mall Daddy i can't stop guys from going just because your afraid, and think i'll get picked up" Bra said  
  
"I don't think i know you will your a clone of that blasted onna upstairs" Vegeta said  
  
"You think im beautiful?" Bra asked, vegeta was paying her a compliment not something that happened everyday. The man blushed. He was caught now.  
  
"Well i, um no your my brat now sit down, i think it's time we talked" Vegeta said pushing her down on the seat. She looked up at him. Those bright blue eye's made anyone cave.At that, moment Vegeta pictured his sweet daughter holding up a frying pan. He sweatdropped. Just what he needed another one.   
  
"What are we gonna talk about Daddy!!!?" Bra asked sweetly  
  
"Well you are thirteen years old, and as you know your 1/2 saiyan" Vegeta said  
  
"Uh huh!!"  
  
"And well, i suppose nows the time when you'll be wasting your time ith inferior boys and experimenting"  
  
Bra blushed. Oh no her father was not doing this to her was he. He was giving her the sex talk.  
  
"Mom put you up to this didn't she?" Bra asked smiling  
  
"AS if i'd listen to what that blasted onna would say!!"  
  
"Is this about Sex Daddy?"   
  
"Uh well, don't use that word" Vegeta hollared, but blushed as Bra looked up at him, with those blue eyes. He caved.   
  
"Are you afraid of the word"  
  
"NO i mean i mate all the time with that onna of mine"   
  
"So what's the difference between me and mom" Bra said reaching for his hands. She looked up at him. "I promise to take care of my self, i know what contraception is available, i won't fall pregnant to a mere male, i won't have sex in public, if you ask me there's a saiyan who's pretty cute"  
  
"good, but wha?" Vegeta asked "WHICH SAIYAN!!!"  
  
Bra blushed. "No one!!!" she quickly grabbed her things. "Gotta go Dad!!"  
  
She ran out the door.  
  
"HIMES GET BACK HERE TELL ME NOW!!!" Vegeta hollared as Trunks would up to him.  
  
"What are you hollaring about now dad?"  
  
Vegeta glared at him. "Who's this Saiyan that Himes likes?"  
  
Trunks smirked. "Just Goten!!!" and with that Trunks left quickly. Lucky for him it was quick enough, because Vegeta was furious. There was no way his daughter was going to mate with a lowerclass saiyan.   
  
__________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** Please tell me what you think and any idea's. Also um i need names of attacks for Bra. A friend of mine came up with Super Shopping Attack, but it's not what i was after :P  
  
Please review if you can. 


	8. Bra's First Date Part 1

**Daddys Girl**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
  
This is for all you who have reviewed, sorry the chapters arn't that long, but im keeping it short and sweet. Thanks.  
  
A big thank you too: **Meiko M, I.P. Freely,Trunks' Brat Baby, Bluddu4hel, SSJ5tigger,?????????, xX-wasabi-Xx, blakependragon, LightningStruckMyHeart, Jessie-kins, DBZhobbit and Bill** you have stuck by me, and i enjoy writing for all you guys.  
  
Thank you everyone for your reviews and also your comments. I'm feeling alot better now and in the mood to write. I hope you like it. Also if any of you have yahoo or Msn messenger, i'd be happy to hear from you i am looking at having a group discuss the fic and idea's for the future, i bet none of you can guess what i have planned for the final chapter.   
  
Also i'd liek to thank **Frying Pan of Doom** she helped me with alot of the idea's used in this chapter, even though she's not really into fics bout Bra and Vegeta!  
  
Sorry about the html showing up, i fixed it up.  
  
**Definitions:**  
Himes -Princess  
Onna - woman  
ki -energy  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 6 - Bra's first date Part 1**  
  
-------------  
Bra raced around her room trying on every outfit she could find. She held up a blue dress and looked at herself in the mirror.   
  
'_Nope_' she thought to herself as she picked up a pair of black pants and a red top which said 'Daddy's Angel' '_Hmm this looks a lot better_'   
  
She slipped her jeans and top on and ran downstairs.  
  
Bulma poured a cup of juice for the girl and smiled. Her daughter was 15 years old and had a hobbie of boys chasing after her. "Are you ready for tonight sweetie?" Bulma asked  
  
"Yes mama!" Bra whispered "Are you sure Daddy's fine with this?"  
  
Bulma smirked. "Yes im sure!! he is"  
  
Bra smiled as the phone rang. Bra ran and picked it up. "Hello" she smiled to her mother. "Yes please send him up here Bye!"  
  
Bra put the phone down. She began to fix her hair up. Her hair was done in it's usual hair style with a rainbow head band instead of her usual red one. She looked at her mother. "How do i look?"  
  
"Beautiful as always!" Bulma answered walking towards the door, and opened it. In the doorway stood Goten Son. Yes the young demi saiyan had finally asked iss Bra Briefs out on a date."Hello Goten!!"  
  
"Hey Bulma" Goten said casually with a huge grin on his face."How are you?"  
  
"I'm alright" Bulma said as Bra walked foreward.  
  
"Hey Goten" she said happily. Just looking at him would brighten her day up. "WE leaving?"  
  
"Yeh" Goten answered as Bra walked out the door. "I'll have her bck early enough ok Bulma"  
  
"Sure thing kid, have fun!" Bulma said watching the two dissapear down the hall.She smiled to herself.'_Your growing up so fast, Poor Vegeta won't know what hit him_'  
The duo were sitting in a local cinema watching '_Romeo and Juliett_'. Goten yawned. This was not where he wanted to be. Romeo and Juliett was not his thing.   
  
Bra sighed as she smiled at Goten. "Goten, are you ok?"  
  
"Yeh just Peachy" Goten answered as he placed his arm around her.  
Vegeta walked into the kitchen and saw Bulma sitting down relaxing with a magazine in one hand and coffee in the other. "Where's Himes?" Vegeta hollared   
  
"Out!" Bulma answered quickly  
  
"OUT?"   
  
"Yeh O.U.T it spells OUT"  
  
At that moment Trunks walked into the room and towards the fridge.  
  
"Where's that brat of mine?" Vegeta asked not so politely.As he thought of Trunks. "Brat, why arn't you with Kakarots brat?"  
  
Trunks looked up from the bottle of milk he was sipping and laughed nervously. "Uh.."  
  
"Vegeta Calm Down" Bulma hissed  
  
"Where is my Brat"  
  
"She's on a date" Bulma answered  
  
"A date" vEgeta answered calmly, well that was until realisation dawned on him. "THAT SPAWN OF KAKAROTS IS GOING TO BE BLASTED INTO THE OTHER WORLD" and with that he flew off.  
Goten awoke with a fright as he saw Bra leaning on him smiling as she watched the movie. He felt a sudden chill go down and his spine. And realised that the day was going to get worse.  
  
____________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** I hope you enjoy it. He He a cliffy not evil but evil enough! So Vegeta found out about his precious daughter dating he he. Lots instore for him. Please review if you can.  
  
Also if any of you have msn/yahoo messenger i'd like to possibly get a bunch of you together and discuss the fic get more idea's etc.You can either email me via: cosmic_twilight@hotmail.com OR lady_lunic@yahoo.com.au or better yet Review and let me know if you'd like to be apart of that. 


	9. Bra's First Date Part 2

**Daddys Girl**  
  


**Disclaimers:**I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
  
This is for all you who have reviewed, sorry the chapters arn't that long, but im keeping it short and sweet. Thanks.  
  
A big thank you too: **Meiko M, I.P. Freely,Trunks' Brat Baby, Bluddu4hel, SSJ5tigger,?????????, xX-wasabi-Xx, blakependragon, LightningStruckMyHeart, Jessie-kins, DBZhobbit and Bill** you have stuck by me, and i enjoy writing for all you guys.  
  
Also i'd like to apologuse fore the lateness i really wanted to update really i did but school has prevent me from doing so. And a lack of inspiration, and yet again i had another death in the family last week so i havent had much time to update.  
  
I ope you can all forgive me, also im opening up discussions to Daddy's Girl and any of my fics on msn and yahoo as well as AIM. So please help me imrpvoe my wrok so its what you like.  
  
Sorry about the html showing up, i fixed it up.  
  
**Definitions:**  
Himes -Princess  
Onna - woman  
ki -energy  
  
Also there is a huge and i mean HUGE out of characterness for Vegeta is in this chapter, but i wanted to add some humor.  
  
**Previously on Daddy's Girl**  
  
"Where is my Brat"  
  
"She's on a date" Bulma answered  
  
"A date" vEgeta answered calmly, well that was until realisation dawned on him. "THAT SPAWN OF KAKAROTS IS GOING TO BE BLASTED INTO THE OTHER WORLD" and with that he flew off.  
  
Goten awoke with a fright as he saw Bra leaning on him smiling as she watched the movie. He felt a sudden chill go down and his spine. And realised that the day was going to get worse.  
  
-------------  
  
**Chapter 6 - Bra's first date Part 2**  
  
-------------  
Bra and Goten walked out of the cinema happily. Well Bra was. Goten had a feeling of downright fear.  
  
"Goten are you alright?" Bra asked looking up at him.  
  
"Yeh" Goten answered softly. "Where too next?"  
  
"How about we go for a walk" Bra said smiling up at him.  
  
Meanwhile in a tree not far away Vegeta sat watching his precious princess with Kakerots second brat. He hated to admit but he adored the little kakerot look alike. And he knew he'd treat his daughter with care. However she was still his precious princess and no one was going to take her away from him.  
  
He watched very carefully infact some people might say he was even graceful if they saw him now.  
  
"Goten do you feel someones ki near?" Bra asked quietly  
  
Goten nodded, "But don't worry what do you want to do next"  
  
"I don't know as long as im with you"  
  
"That saiyan brat is going to wish he had never laid hand on my bloody woman" Vegeta hissed to himself.  
  
"How bout we stop by the ice skating rink for a while?" goten asked happily  
  
"Yeh, thats the new ice rink my mom has been sponsering"Bra said smiling "Lets go"  
  
The couple happily walked into the rink, paid for their tickets and then walked over to the skate hire booth. They both grabbed their skates adn then sat on the other side of the building and put their skates on.  
  
"You know i cant shake the feeling that someones following us tonight" Bra whispered "What about you?"  
  
"You'll probably find it's no one Goten assured the blue haired beauty who had just finished tieing up her skates. Goten reached for her hand adn the couple walked onto the ice slowly. Bra taking to the ice like a duck to water. Goten on the other hand was a different story.   
  
"Goten!" Bra said putting her hands on her hips. "What's wrong now?"  
  
"Nothing i think i may be a little scared of the ice" Goten said in a low whisper  
  
Bra shook her head. She just couldn't believe it the man who had helpede fight buu when he was younger, who enjoyed to spar all the time was afraid of the ice in a skating rink. Without thinking she leant over and kissed him deeply.  
  
Vegeta saw the hole thing. His ki was flaring up higher by the minute. He jumped down onto the ice. Thankfully he had his ice skates on, only problem when he hit the ice he landed on the wrong angle and fell flat on the ice, with innocent bystanders just acting like nothing had happened.  
  
He got up and began to blush. Hoping that no one had seen the great Saiyan Prince fall flat on his face.  
  
Goten was too involved in the kiss with this blue haired, blue eyed beauty to realise any increasing ki levels. When they parted he smiled weakly.  
  
"What did you do that for?" Goten asked  
  
"I don't know" Bra said blushing as she helped him up, she put his arm around her waist and guided him onto the ice. She then turned around so she was ice skating backwards and facing him. She held his hands and laced his fingers with hers.  
  
Goten looked up at her as she helped him skate. She was still wearing her jeansd and top only now she had a gorgeuos pink jacket on.  
  
"I'm going to let go of you now" Bra said as she pulled her grip off him.   
  
Goten nodded as she let go. He began to move his feet back adn forth. Adn was shocked to see he was skating. He really was doing it. The only thing he hadn't counted on was the fact that he lost his balance and went flying into bra, who inturn lost control andw ent flying in the wall surrounding the rink, leaving a bad indent in the wall.   
  
When bra opened her eyes she found Goten on top of her. His hands on her chest and he was breathing slowly, and slowly coming too.  
  
Both were about to move but instead they heard a voice they knew all too well.  
  
"OI KAKERBRAT I WANT YOU TO GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ONNA NOW!!!"  
  
Both teens jsut dropped onto the ground and sweatdropped. This is just what they needed.  
  
________________________  
  
**Lady Lunic:** I hope you enjoy it. He He a cliffy not evil but evil enough! S Please review if you can.  
  
Also if any of you have AIM/msn/yahoo messenger i'd like to possibly get a bunch of you together and discuss the fic get more idea's etc.You can either email me via: , Flowheep (AIM) cosmic_twilight@hotmail.com OR lady_lunic@yahoo.com.au or better yet Review and let me know if you'd like to be apart of that. 


	10. Vegeta's Apology

Disclaimers:I do not own Dragon Ball GT or any other characters unless otherwise stated. I am merely borrowing them for my own enjoyment so don't sue me. All i own are the figurines and dvds, and posters and clothing.  
  
**Synopsis:**Vegeta seems like an arrogant guy, but what happens when his wife Bulma Briefs gives birth to a baby girl whom was named appropriatly as Bra? Could this Saiyan Prince have a soft spot for his little princess? How will this affect the young girls life?  
  
This is for all you who have reviewed, sorry the chapters arn't that long, but im keeping it short and sweet. Thanks.  
  
A big thank you too**: Meiko M, I.P. Freely,Trunks' Brat Baby, Bluddu4hel, SSJ5tigger,?????????, xX-wasabi-Xx, blakependragon, LightningStruckMyHeart, Jessie-kins, DBZhobbit and Bill** you have stuck by me, and i enjoy writing for all you guys.  
  
Also i'd like to apologuse fore the lateness i really wanted to update really i did but school has prevent me from doing so. And a lack of inspiration, and yet again i had another death in the family last week so i havent had much time to update.  
  
I ope you can all forgive me, also im opening up discussions to Daddy's Girl and any of my fics on msn and yahoo as well as AIM. So please help me imrpvoe my wrok so its what you like.  
  
Sorry about the html showing up, i fixed it up.  
  
Definitions:  
Himes -Princess  
Onna - woman  
ki –energy 

____________________________ 

Vegeta's Apology 

Bra and Goten walked to the front door of Capsule Corporation. Goten was nervous as hell and he didn't know why. Bra however was confident despite the fact that her father had followed her on her date with the teen. 

"I'm sorry about my father" she said apologetically 

"It's cool" Goten said "I'm just glad I was with you" 

Bra lent up and kissed him. "He really does think of you as a son you know" and with that she walked inside. Leaving Goten on the doorstep looking after her. He didn't know what scared him most. The way she was around him or her father. 

And with that he walked off. 

Bra walked inside and sat on the sofa with her mother and brother. Trunks was laughing nervously. Bra smirked. 

"You told dad didn't you?" bra asked 

"Um no…." Trunks said nervously 

"Oh Trunks how could you" she said angrily "Because of you Dad followed me and Goten around everywhere" 

"It's not his fault sweetie" Bulma answered apologetically as they heard a door slam. Bra nodded. 

"I'll be in my room" Bra ran past her father who grunted. And she too slammed her door. Bulma faced the man. 

"You've done it now" she hissed 

"What do you mean woman?" he grunted "If it weren't for me she would've been home a lot later" 

"Yeh, so what!!" Bulma snapped "She's 15 years old, you can't protect her forever" 

"OI!!" Vegeta said angrily "Kakerots Brat is not good enough for my daughter" 

"What did you say?" Bulma whispered 

"Nothing Onna" Vegeta whispered 

"You called her your daughter not brat" she smirked at her husband "Is this Mr Saiyan Prince showing affection for his daughter" 

"uh…I….uh…..no" Vegeta stuttered. 

Bra woke up the following morning to find a tray of food beside her. She sat up and sipped the juice. How ever leapt back under the covers when saw a man sitting across the room. 

"Brat get out of the blankets" Vegeta hissed 

"What are you doing here?" she whispered sitting up and placing the tray on her lap. 

"That damn Onna forced me" Vegeta hollered 

"why did you need to baby sit me last night?" Bra asked sipping her juice again. 

"I wasn't baby sitting you that's that damn Onna's job" 

"You were baby sitting me….Goten's not gonna let anything happen to me" 

"Don't say it" Vegeta demanded 

"He" 

"Don't" 

"Loves me" 

"Damnit" 

"Daddy please, I know you care for him like your own, if you really loved me you'd only care about my happiness not what you feel about him" 

"I guess your right" 

"So can I take it that this is your official Apology?" 

And with that Bra hugged her father dearly.

_______________

**Lady Lunic**: Sorry its taken forever but I hope you enjoy this chapter I don't sorry its so short. But please review me your idea's for future chapters im working on the epilogue as we speak….lol. 

Happy holidays 


	11. A turn for the worst

Daddy's Girl 

See Chapter one for Standard Disclaimers 

I will be answering peoples reviews after this chapter. 

Chapter 11 –A turn for the worst 

**2 years later**

Bra walked into the living room and dropped her bag on the sofa. Looking over at her brother who was busy flipping pages in his magazine. He smiled at her. 

"What are you doing here? Your dates not for another 3 hours" Trunks teased 

"Yeah I know" Bra answered "Trunks…" 

"What's up Shorty?" Trunks said teasingly 

"I've found a place" 

"Is Goten moving out with you?" he asked 

"I don't know yet" 

"Well hurry up, mom and dad aren't getting any younger just give them a few grandkids why don't you" 

"Why don't you…your older" 

Bulma walked into the room and smiled at her daughter. Who had her hair in two plaits by her cheeks. Bra happily hugged her mother tightly. 

"Mom" Bra said excitedly "I found a place" 

"Congratulations, is there anything I can help you with?" Bulma said "At least furniture or something" 

"Ofcourse there is mom, where's Dad?" 

Bulma smirked. "Doing the grocery shopping…" 

The three laughed. Then Bra had to ask another question. "who with" 

"who else…." Trunks said loudly "GOKU!!!" 

Once again the trio burst into laughter. Bra had to breath in deeply to stop herself from laughing. 

"Where's Goten Trunks?" Bra asked her brother 

"I think he's out training with Gohan and Pan, come on I'll take you over there" Trunks said 

"Thanks" Bra answered "Bye mom" and with that the two left. 

Meanwhile 

"Pan don't hold back, I can withstand your ki attacks" Gohan said leaping in the air. 

"But Dad!!" Pan groaned dropping to the ground. "I'm sick of learning Ki attacks can't you just teach me to go super saiyan?" 

"It takes years of practice" Gohan said 

"Uncle Goten was 6 when he became super saiyan" Pan said crossing her arms. "Don't you want me to be able to defend myself?" 

"Ack!" Gohan said "You and your mother are both against me aren't you" 

"What do you mean?" she said sitting down next to her father and uncle who was looking off into space.. 

"Your both alike" Gohan teased 

"What!" a voice piped up "Beautiful, smart and incredibly attractive" Videl dropped to the ground. 

"No" Gohan answered leaning in too kiss her deeply. "You both drive me bloody crazy" 

"Well that's a way of putting it" Trunks said as him and Bra landed on the ground beside them. 

Pan giggled. "Oh Trunks" Pan whispered "Daddy can I go with Trunks?" 

"Goten we need to talk" Bra interrupted 

Goten sank down to the ground. She had that look in her eyes which meant it was really important. And he didn't want it to be anything bad….and judging by the look he was getting. She reached her hand down to his and pulled him to his feet. The two walked off. 

Leaving Gohan and Trunks looking after them. Gohan sighed. "I think I know what she's going to tell him" Gohan whispered 

"what do you mean?" Trunks asked curiously 

"It's her place to tell not mine, but you should be able to sense it" 

"what do you mean Dad?" Pan asked as Videl looked over at her husband. 

"yeah Gohan?" Videl whispered and she clicked immediately. Oh this was going to be a swell day, but how would Vegeta cope with the information he might be receiving. 

**Later that afternoon**

Bulma placed a wet cloth on her husbands forehead. She was really worried. He hadn't been himself for the past few days. He was getting sick, and it was awefully rare for a saiyan to get sick as bad as he was now. 

"Vegeta im worried about you" Bulma whispered holding his hand tightly. "I never knew shopping could take this much out of you" 

"Don't worry about me woman!!" Vegeta hollered quietly 

"Vegeta, don't be stubborn" Bulma hissed 

"I'll be fine" 

"You say that now…but you're not in good shape" 

"I'll be fine DAMNIT!" 

"Vegeta please" 

with that Vegeta got to his feet, took the cloth off his head. He looked at the woman. "I WILL BE F-F-" 

_Thump. _

**Lady Lunic**: Sorry its so short but im rearing to finish, only a few more chapters to go. And I really wanted to leave off where u did for reasons as this is towards the end and I want to make it a _little_ bit more suspenseful. 

Well please let me know what you think. And sorry for not updating frequently I have to write behind my mothers back as most of you may know. But im trying to my hardest to get updates out to you all A.S.A.P 

Please let me know your thoughts and anything you think should happen. I'd be glad to hear them.

**Blakependragon** - Yer im sorry for the late update but my computer died and i have to update behind my moms back she don't like writing of any sort. Its a long story.

**Lkotze**- i've been having problems too, and yes i have gone back and its fine, they're nothing wrong with it, perhaps its your computer but try it again it might just be ff.net i don't know, but that you for letting me know.

**Forkonright** - THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU, im glad you like, be sure to stick around, this is my first try at a fic not involving gohan and videl as the main characters can u believe it. LOL.

**C****larobell**- actually now that i think about it now, it i had to have been ff.net because on my computer its fine. But if this continues, just let me know and i will email you the chapters.

**Trunks' Baby Brat** - i fixed the html up in the last chapter, thanks for letting me know i forgot to put a peice of the code in when i coded it. But thank you so much for letting me know.

**Vegeta Rulez** - in silence huh....well im glad you reviewed me, lol. Glad to hear from you Entertaining....to tell you the truth some of what Vegeta does to Bra is what happens to me hides from evil stares from my mom LOL

lkotze


	12. Stubborness

Daddy's Girl

Standard Disclaimers are in Chapter 1 Chapter 12 – Stubborness 

Bra paced around the hospital corridor. The smell of the hospitality was sick in itself. Really clean, and disinfected. She was worried.

"Bra, come on sit down, don't stress yourself out" Goten said patting the seat beside him. She smiled slowly, but it quickly disappeared.

"I'm not stressed I'm worried" Bra said sitting down, "What's wrong with Daddy?"

"I don't know" Goten answered pulling her close to him.

"He's always been healthy, he's like your father y'know, he never ever ever gets sick" Bra began to cry softly to herself, Goten hugged her. "I don't want to lose him Goten"

"I doubt you will" Goten answered as Trunks and Bulma walked out of the room. Trunks had Bulma crying into him. "How is he?"

"He'll be fine" Trunks said, but Goten knew better then that. He could tell when his best friend was lying, and unfortunately this was one of the cases.

Fortunately for the four of them, Bra hadn't noticed that her brother wasn't telling the truth. Trunks nodded at Bra who looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Go on, go in and see him" Trunks said as the girl walked to the door and walked in. Goten got up to follow her, but Trunks showed his disagreement.

"Trunks!" Goten said disapproving.

"She needs to see him on her own, they have a close bond those two" He explained "You come with me and we'll get some drinks"

"I guess" Goten answered

Bulma was really upset. "Oh Vegeta" she whispered

"Bulma, how bad is he?" Goten asked out of the blue.

"Really bad" she whispered "Only a few months left if that"

Bulma had tears sliding down her cheeks, Goten looked at Trunks, who too was trying to hold back his emotions. Bulma smiled.

"But he'll be fine you wait and see" Bulma answered, the two men nodded and walked off.

"She's in denial, she loves dad with all her heart" Trunks said "It's going to tear her and Bra apart"

"I know" Goten whispered after this news, he was also trying to get over the news that Bra had told him.

Pan ran up the hall. She wasn't watching where she was going and ran straight into Trunks knocking him on the ground. Trunks blushed.

"Pan…..what are you doing here?" Trunks asked, carefully standing up, whilst still having hold of Pan.

"How's Mr Vegeta?" Pan asked concerned

"He's alright" Trunks answered sadly

"Oh" Pan answered "Uncle Goten, is Bra alright?"

"I don't know" Goten answered "Where's your mom and dad?"

"Over with Bulma" Pan answered, "Come on I'm thirsty"

Bra held Vegeta's hand tightly. This was one thing she didn't like seeing. Her father hooked up to millions of cords, and breathing quietly.

"Daddy" she whispered "Please be alright"

"Ungh" Vegeta moaned as he opened his eyes. "Ah me blasted head"

Without thinking Bra threw herself at the man. "Daddy"

"Ow…" Vegeta said in pain as she pulled away

"Oh, im so sorry" Bra said apologetically "I'm so glad you're alright"

"What are you apologising for brat?"

"Hurting you" Bra answered "Um, Dad there's something I have to tell you"

"Not now" Vegeta hollered standing up and pulling the cords out of him.

"DADDY" Bra snapped, "What are you doing?"

"I'm Fine" Vegeta answered walking towards the door. He walked out Bra on his heel. Walking out he found Bulma sitting down with Gohan and Videl by her side. Videl comforting her.

"Vegeta" Gohan said in shock "You should be resting"

"Back off Kakarots Brat"

"Daddy please?" Bra begged

"I'm fine brat" Vegeta hollered to his daughter as he turned around and pushed her down. She hit the ground with a thump, and tears began to well up in her eyes.

_'Vegeta you idiot what have you done_' Vegeta thought to himself as she began to cry.

"Daddy, please rest up" she whispered low enough just for him to hear, "I don't want to lose you"

"Vegeta get in that room now" Bulma hissed as Goten, Trunks and Pan walked up to the group with drinks in their hands.

"Dad you should be resting up" Trunks said "You want to get better don't you?"

"God Damnit im fine" Vegeta said. He was feeling slightly dizzy, it was like he couldn't feel his legs, he began to sway from side to side. The last thing he remembered hearing was Bra.

"Dad!" Bra shouted in concern as her father hit the floor and a few doctors ran over to help, Pushing the family away. Bra tried to push past them to get to her fathers side. "Let me get near him please" she begged

Goten wrapped his arms around her waist, pulled her away from the doctors. She tried to push herself out of his grip. But she couldn't win against his saiyan strength. She turned to him in tears.

"I want to be by his side, Goten" She begged him "I don't want him to die, without him knowing"

Goten nodded, he knew what she meant. But he couldn't allow it. "Wait until they've stabilized him alright"

"But…" she looked down at her feet. "what if….what if…what if he doesn't make it?"

"He'll be fine" Goten said assumingly.

**Lady Lunic**: I'm nearly finished might only be one or two more chapters im not sure. Has anyone guessed what the secret is yet? Let me know. And im sorry for the late update also, I'm considering doing a sequel to this, let me know your thoughts on that. And if you would like me too, perhaps let me know what you think I should incorporate into the sequel.

Thank love ya'll heaps.


	13. Epilogue You Set Me Free

Daddy's Girl

1. Standard Disclaimers are in Chapter 1

2. Serious OOC for Vegeta in this chapter.

Epilogue – You Set Me Free 

_Can't you see?_

_There's a feeling that's come over me_

**_2 months later_**

Bra sat beside her father who was in his bed. She placed a cloth into a bucket filed with ice and water; she pulled it out and squeezed all the excess liquid off before placing it back on her father's forehead.

"Oh Daddy" she whispered '_Please get better_' she thought to herself.

He just lay there without moving a muscle. The only muscles moving were those in his chest and even then they weren't simultaneous.

Bulma walked into the room and handed a cup of juice to her 17-year-old daughter. She smiled.

"You sure Goten was fine with you moving back home for a little while?" Bulma asked concerned

"Yeah" the teen answered, "He understands completely"

"I can look after him you know" Bulma answered sitting beside her daughter as she held her fathers hand in hers.

"Yeah I know" Bra answered "I want to be with him in case he-in case he.." she trailed off

"He'll be fine" Bulma answered "Have you ever known your father to give up a fight?"

"No" Bra answered a little happier "But he is one to get beaten remember?"

"Hmm" her mother answered looking at the man on the bed. She cried a few lone tears as she looked at him. She didn't like to see her mate in trouble like this. She didn't want to live life without him. But something inside told her she would _have_ too.

_Close my eyes _

_You're the only one that leaves me _

_Completely breathless _

**Meanwhile **

Gohan poured Videl and Pan a cup of coffee. The news of Vegeta over the recent two monthes had brought everyone down. He was their Saiyan Prince, and he was loosing a battle against his own health system.

"Daddy?" Pan asked innocently from beside her mother. "Mr Vegeta will be ok won't he?"

Gohan looked upset at this question. He'd been to speak with the doctors constantly to find out the condition of the man he had thought of as a second father figure while his father was dead. The news wasn't always good. However he put on a brave face for his daughter.

"Yeah" Gohan answered messing her hair up. "He'll be fine"

Videl looked at him in shock. She couldn't believe it; her husband was lying to their daughter. '_It must be worse then he told me_' she thought to herself. He nodded, knowing what she was wondering.

"We should go pay Bra a visit, she'll need all the cheering up she could use" Gohan said comfortingly to his family.

"I agree" Videl answered "We should go pick up Goten as well"

"He'd be with Bra wouldn't he?" Pan asked

"No, she moved out to be with her parents for a little while" Gohan answered quiet frankly.

"They're still together aint they?" Pan looked up at her parents with her deep and meaningful black eyes. Her parents nodded.

"Bra just wants to be with her father twenty-four seven" Videl said assuring.

_No need to wonder why _

_Sometimes we get like this you can't deny _

Vegeta opened his eyes slowly. The first thing he saw? The bright blue eyes of his angel. His daughter. The light of his darkness.

"Ungh" he moaned slowly sitting up. Bra looked at his scared.

"Daddy" she cried to herself, she used her red sleeves to wipe away her tears. "Your awake"

"Yeah" he answered gently. Which was a big change. "Where's your brother?"

"He's –" Bulma choked

_"I'M HOME!!" a voice called from the kitchen. _

"Here" Bulma answered as she left the room to get her first-born son. Five minutes later when she entered the room she smiled. For she saw her daughter and her husband caught in a deep embrace.

"Father!" Trunks called "Your awake"

"Not for long I'm afraid," Vegeta answered gently again. Trunks looked at his father weirdly.

"Your going to the other world aren't you?" Trunks asked carefully

His father nodded solemnly. He was happy that his father would be at peace. But he didn't want him to go as of yet. They're so many things he needed to teach him. So many things that only a father can teach his son.

"Daddy" Bra whispered, "You can't go please don't go!" she was now begging him. Tears streaming down her face as her hand traced across her arm to her stomach.

He reached up and ran his hand along her cheek. She hugged his hand to her face. The warmth entering her body. He was delusional. He was freely showing his emotions. The end had to be near.

"Daddy please…I love you" she whispered, tears hitting the floor. He smirked.

"You'll be fine brat…Princess" he whispered

"You have to give me away when I get married" Bra cried, "I don't want anyone else but you to do that"

_Cos I wanted to fly _

_So you gave me your wings _

"No you don't" Vegeta answered "Get your brother to do that for me" he looked towards his son. And for the first time in years. He looked at his son caringly. "You take good care of your mother and sister, defend them with all your power"

"Yes Father" Trunks answered

"You Onna" Vegeta teased with a smirk on his face.

"I wouldn't do that, your not gone yet buddy" Bulma said with a smirk forming on her face even as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"I can sense that my time is near" Vegeta answered "Keep training, prepare for any events that may come up in the future"

"Yes" Trunks and Bra nodded.

_Knock Knock_

Bulma opened the door to find Videl, Gohan, Goten and Pan. She let them in, each person stood next to the bed. Goten besides Bra. Letting her cry on him.

Pan who was more a tomboy then a girl. Didn't like to show her feelings towards other. But at the moment she was leaning on Trunks who was comforting her by wrapping his arms around her. Videl had tears welling up in her eyes.

"Vegeta" Gohan whispered

"Yeah Kaker-brat?" Vegeta teased

"Say Hi to Dad for me?" Gohan asked "For all of us"

The stubborn Saiyan Prince nodded his agreement. Ashe listened to his friends talking among themselves he closed his eyes. Slowly drifting off into a peaceful sleep. Hmm friends he never thought he'd call them that. It's amazing at how the times change.

_And time held its breath _

_So I could see, yeah _

**_Flashbacks_ **

It was almost two hours later when Vegeta entered the room in which his wife was laying in. When he entered he almost sighed at the fact that Bulma was now finally asleep. He walked over to the crib that was placed beside the bed and looked down at the bundle. It was pink, and most of all it had a tail.  
  
"Hmm, Welcome to the unfortunate world Brat" he whispered  
  
"She's beautiful isn't she?" Bulma asked sitting up.  
  
"You look like Crap Woman" Vegeta whispered placing his hand into the crib. The child immediately rolled over and held onto his thumb "What do you mean she? I'll have nothing to do with another wretched woman"  
  
"I think you will with her" Bulma teased, "Can you pass her here?"  
  
Vegeta nodded none the less and picked the child up. Her eye's were closed, her Ki wasn't that strong, but strong enough. As he handed the child to Bulma he smirked.  
  
"She's gonna need training to beat Kakarots Brats Brat"  
  
"Whatever you say," Bulma whispered, "Hiya Sweetie, I'd like you to meet your prick of your father"  
  
And almost as if on cue, the little girl began to wail.  
  
"She's definitely a daddy's girl"  
  
"What do you mean now?"  
  
"She loves you"  
  
"I don't care I don't associate with wretched woman, she'll be as bad as you and the Harpy combined"

_You set me free _

Bra was healthy baby girl and she was now on the bottle. Not only that but she was a smart one too. She was playing with blocks already, she was putting puzzles together, and she was kicking allot. That comes from her mother. The smartass attitude was from her father.  
  
"You are your fathers daughter" Bulma answered,  
  
"You got that right" a voice called from the kitchen. Bulma was frightened when she heard it, but eased when she realised it was just Vegeta. Wait a minute Vegeta was home, now? It wasn't dinnertime. What was he doing out of the Gravity room now.  
  
She smirked at him. "So you decided to play some role in your daughters life"  
  
"Not really, where's my food" Vegeta said as dropped his bag on the floor.  
  
"Woman" Bra said  
  
"No, No, No sweetie, that's not a nice word to..." Bulma said as shock hit her. "Bra just spoke"  
  
"Woman" Bra repeated,  
  
"You mean she hasn't done that before?" Vegeta asked  
  
"Woman"  
  
"No, she's only 8 monthes old" Bulma answered as she ran to the desk and pulled out a book and a pen. "ok what's the time?"  
  
"Blasted Woman check for yourself?" Vegeta answered, '_That's my princess_' he thought to himself

_There's a will _

_There's a way _

Bulma sat at the table in Capsule Corporation sipping her coffee. She looked at Videl across from her and both girls got a huge smile on their face and then broke out in laughter.  
  
"It was funny wasn't it?" Videl asked  
  
"Oh yeah" Bulma answered as two, two year old toddlers walked up to the two. Pan pulled on Videl's pants, Videl looked down at her.  
  
"What's up munchkin" Videl asked putting her daughter on her lap. Bulma did the same with Bra.  
  
"Daddy's clothes are gonna stick to him" Bra said proudly  
  
"That's her father coming out in her" Videl answered as Bulma laughed  
  
"Way to go Bra"  
  
All four girls giggled.  
  
A strained scream was heard from the floor above.  
  
"I'M GONNA SEND THAT BRAT OF YOURS INTO THE OTHER WORLD WOMAN!!!"

_Sometimes words just can't explain _

_This is real, I'm afraid _

Vegeta stood with his arms folded a tiny smile visible on his face. Bulma smirked she knew he was proud, deep down he really was.  
  
Bra looked up at Vegeta. He looked down and didn't know what came over him but he knelt down and hugged her tightly. Bra began to cry.  
  
"What are you blubbering for now Princess?"  
  
"I'm gonna miss you Daddy!!"  
  
"Don't be a wimp, no wimps are allowed in my family"  
  
Bra wiped away her tears and hugged him again.  
  
"Have fun…" he whispered so low he thought only Bra could hear him. "Princess"  
  
And with that Bra ran off. Bulma walked over to Vegeta who was standing up again. He watched the little girl walk into the classroom and put her bag on the bench before sitting down at a table. And for one moment Vegeta couldn't control his emotions as a lone tear trailed it's way down his cheek.

_I guess this time there's just no high in flying _

_You make me restless _

That night Vegeta was in the bathroom. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the medicine cabinet and picked up a bottle of honey. He was going to get the princess back for breaking into his GR room.  
  
Smiling to himself, he placed the 'Shampoo' back in the cabinet and left the room waiting for his daughter to wash her hair. He knew she loved her hair, but she would pay for what she did.  
  
**1 hour later**  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" a woman screamed from the shower as she ran into the living room where Trunks, Goten and Bra sat.  
  
"Which one of you did this to my hair?" Bulma asked pointing to her sticky hair.  
  
"I don't know, but it smells nice" Goten said smiling  
  
"Now, tell me?" Bulma said  
  
"I don't know but i think my ears are deceiving me, I thought I just heard Dad laugh" Trunks said  
  
Walking into the GR room, Trunks looked around eagerly, he had hear right, he saw his father in a fit of laughter, however that quickly ended when Bulma entered the room.  
  
"YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU?" Bulma snapped at her husband. He stared at her hair and paled. The prank had failed.  
  
"OH DAMNIT" he whispered as he saw Bra behind Bulma's legs. "That was meant for her!!"  
  
"VEGETA" Bulma hissed, "I thought I told you, your not to get even with the children!! You're not setting a good enough example"

_You're in my heart _

_The only light that shines there in the dark _

Vegeta looked at himself in the mirror. He had a moustache, and he happened to like it allot. He felt it made him look more manlier then his muscles did. His dad had a moustache, and now he was finally getting one.  
  
He walked out into the living room where he saw Bra looking through a magazine. She smiled as she circled all the clothes she was going to get.  
  
"Oh Hey Daddy?" she whispered surprising her father. "I've never told you before, but you should really shave that moustache off, it doesn't make you good looking, mom thinks so anyway" she put her book down and leaned on the edge of the sofa.  
  
"Do you think I care what the woman says?" Vegeta hollered  
  
"Probably not but I don't think it looks that good either" she turned and dropped herself on the sofa. "I'm not going to let you train me anymore, unless you get rid of it"  
  
He flinched. "Who else is going to train you Princess?"  
  
"I don't know, Gohan said he'd be more then happy to train me" Bra smirked  
  
"Blasted Women, you all act alike!!" he mumbled walking off. She smirked to herself.  
  
"He'll get it done," she whispered triumphantly

_Cos I wanted to fly _

_So you gave me your wings _

Bra woke up the following morning to find a tray of food beside her. She sat up and sipped the juice. How ever leapt back under the covers when saw a man sitting across the room.

"Brat get out of the blankets" Vegeta hissed

"What are you doing here?" she whispered sitting up and placing the tray on her lap.

"That damn Onna forced me" Vegeta hollered

"why did you need to baby sit me last night?" Bra asked sipping her juice again.

"I wasn't baby sitting you that's that damn Onna's job"

"You were baby sitting me….Goten's not gonna let anything happen to me"

"Don't say it" Vegeta demanded

"He"

"Don't"

"Loves me"

"Damnit"

"Daddy please, I know you care for him like your own, if you really loved me you'd only care about my happiness not what you feel about him"

"I guess your right"

"So can I take it that this is your official Apology?"

And with that Bra hugged her father dearly.

_And time held its breath _

_So I could see, yeah _

_You set me free _

Bulma placed a wet cloth on her husband's forehead. She was really worried. He hadn't been himself for the past few days. He was getting sick, and it was awfully rare for a saiyan to get sick as bad as he was now.

"Vegeta I'm worried about you" Bulma whispered holding his hand tightly. "I never knew shopping could take this much out of you"

"Don't worry about me woman!!" Vegeta hollered quietly

"Vegeta, don't be stubborn" Bulma hissed

"I'll be fine"

"You say that now…but you're not in good shape"

"I'll be fine DAMNIT!"

"Vegeta please"

With that Vegeta got to his feet, took the cloth off his head. He looked at the woman. "I WILL BE F-F-"

_Thump. _

End Flashbacks 

_When I was alone (when I was alone) _

_You came around, when I was down _

**1 week later**

_Prince Vegeta _

_Saiyan Race _

_Ancient Civilisation _

_Pride _

_Honour _

_Courage _

Bra cried as she read the tombstone. She couldn't believe this was happening. No! her head screamed. Her heart felt like it was being torn apart. She loved her father more then anything and she didn't want to live without him. She traced her hand along the word Honour.

"Oh Daddy" she whispered bringing her hand to her belly. "I wish you were here to witness the birth of your first grandchild"

The wind whistled softly as she cried. This was it. The last time she'd get to say goodbye to her dear old father. She did have lots of good memories, but still it wouldn't be the same as him not being here. She got to her feet and placed a rose on the bed of dirt.

'_Good luck with Mr Son Dad_' she whispered. And then she walked off. Walked off out of the cemetery. The wind whistling as she did so. But she could've sworn that as she excited she heard three words her father hardly ever to her.

_I love you! _

_You pulled me through _

_You proved there's nothing that I wouldn't do for you_

**5 years later **

The Z warriors sat in the seats of the Martial Arts World Tournament. Videl was sitting beside Bra, Chichi and Bulma. Over the years the pain from Vegeta's death had subsided. It still hurt, especially when she looked at her.

"This should be a good match don't you think?" Bulma asked her daughter

"Yeah" Bra whispered, her long blue hair up in a high ponytail, with a red ribbon finishing the look to match her red shirt, and black hipster pants. "Have you heard from Pan yet?"

"No" Videl answered sadly "After she fell pregnant she ran off from home, I don't know why, she hasn't even told Gohan, and neither have I, his emotions make him even stronger, especially anger he'd kill her and me too"

"Hmm" ChiChi answered, "I could have a great grand baby you know"

The three-woman sweat dropped at their friend.

_Cos I wanted to fly _

_So you gave me your wings_

_"WE'D LIKE TO WELCOME YOU ALL TO THE WORLD MARTIAL ARTS CHAMPIONSHIP FINAL BOUT" The host shouted through his microphone causing Bra, Bulma, Videl and Chichi to look towards the ring. "PLEASE WELCOME SON GOKU" _

"Hey look that kid looks like…." Videl trailed off

"Goku" ChiChi, Bra and Bulma answered in chorus. It was true this kid looked like an exact replica of Goku Son. Down to the hair and even the Gi. He stood in the middle of the ring and began to warm up.

_And time held its breath _

_So I could see, yeah_

_"AND WOULD YOU PLEASE WELCOME HIS OPPONENT SON VEGETA" _

Bra smiled proudly as her son walked into the ring. He was five years old. He had black hair, which stood up tall. Lets just say he looks exactly like his grandfather. VEGETA. Right down to the blue spandex he had on.

Bra felt an arm encircle her waist. She looked to her side to see her husband. Son Goten. She leaned into his warmth and smiled at the life she had. And as she watched her son battle it out with what had to be her best friends child she could've sworn she heard a familiar voice.

_GOOD LUCK MY GRANDSON_

_YOU SET ME FREE _

**Lady Lunic_: _**This didn't turn out how I wanted but I am still quite proud of this piece. And I hope you like this final chapter of Daddy's Girl. I am still considering doing a sequel. If you would like me too please review and let me know.

I feel this left a few things open to do a sequel if needed. But yeah it kinda seems like the end of Gt don't you think?

The song featured in this chapter is called You Set Me Free by Michelle Branch. It is taken off the album _The Spirit Room_. It is the song, which inspired me to write this story, and I thought it would be best to use it in the epilogue.

Also I have gulps been threatened that if I did what I did to Vegeta I would be put under the wrath of the evil titanium frying pan. Well ducks I'm sorry its what I had planned.

**Reviews:**

**Clarobell**: Yep you hit it right on the nail with what you guessed. It was actually she was pregnant but I also thought I should had an engagement in there too. Not that I showed much of it.

**Trugeta**: Yer it doesn't goes it. Sorry he doesn't get better though. I feel really bad for doing what I did.

**Trunks' Baby Brat**: Yer poor Veggie, sorry nope he doesn't get better as you just read. Yes and you two hit the nail on the head about the secret, a few people did too.

**Veggielover: **ducks from titanium fry pan I'm sorry its what I had planned from the beginning. I love Vegeta but its kinda symbolic with the wind constantly saying something you know. It's still sweet though. Hope you like it.

**Forever-Animetriss**: It kept you in suspense? Whoa really? Shucks I didn't think it would do that and you did hit it on the nail too with the ideas. Glad you liked it.

**Blakependragon**: Judging from your review you don't like Vegeta? Or you are talking about Goten or Trunks of Gohan? LOL. Yes I might do a sequel, depends I'd thinking of going where I left open and possibly bringing Veggie back I'm not quite sure. So stick around.

**Selene-13-immortal**: I'm glad you like it. And yeah that's what I thought about being out of character. Thanks for your review though.

**Gina**: Love ya heaps bub and hope you like this final installment. See i do mention you in my fics pokes tongue out LOL Catch ya Later.

Thank all you guys heaps. I'm glad you liked it, and remember I'm still considering making a sequel be glad to hear your thoughts.

And honestly I think this is a very good try at my first **non-Gohan and Videl fic **don't you think?

Love you all heaps

Ja Matta

Love Lunic


End file.
